


A Lifetime Ago

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 12 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Seamus/Dean, anonymous sex, "I saw him/her and I just stopped. Everything stopped.", hello, mate.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Lifetime Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 12 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Seamus/Dean, anonymous sex, "I saw him/her and I just stopped. Everything stopped.", hello, mate.

Seamus often thought about Dean. They'd been dorm mates for seven years, for Christ's sake. 

Their last year at Hogwarts they'd been even more. They never talked about what happened between them in the dead of night. A need to relax, to relieve tension, to _feel_.

Feel something other than fear.

Dean left not long after the final battle. A few days, a week, Seamus didn't remember anymore. He never imagined that he wouldn't hear from him again.

Once or twice Harry mentioned him. Dean was in Canada. A wife, a couple of children, apparently.

_Apparently_ Seamus had only been a phase, best forgot in the cold light of day. 

Seamus took a drink of his ale, his eyes scanning the pub for someone who he could pull for the night. 

He had a type. It looked a lot like Dean.

He could hardly look any of them in the eye though. That's what gave away the fact that the bloke wasn't Dean. 

Once, years ago, there'd been a man that Seamus was sure was Dean. The moment he saw him, he stopped, waiting for him to lift his hand and say, "Hello, mate." 

It hadn't been him. 

Seamus stopped looking.


End file.
